Valentines Day on the farm
by Two-Tone Dearly
Summary: It's valentines day on the farm and Lucky makes a special valentines gift but disaster strikes when it falls into the wrong hands  Couples include LuckyXTwo-tone, TripodXPenny, and PatchXRebecca


It was early in the morning, the date was February 14th, Valentines Day, Lucky was up early working on a Valentines gift for Two-Tone, he was hoping to ask her to the Valentines dance that night. He smiled at the valentines, a beautiful card with writing on it that expresses Lucky's feelings for the girl he loves the most. "Two-Tone's gonna love this." Lucky said to himself as he finished it, deciding to hide it Lucky stashes it under a pile of hay, just as he heard the chow tower bell, breakfast time. Lucky ran alongside his siblings as he went to eat.

At the tower the pups all chatted on whom was going with whom, Penny had asked Tripod to go to the dance and he surprisingly said yes, Patch had met and agreed to take Rebecca with him to the valentines dance. Lucky of course wanted to ask Two-Tone to the dance. Two-Tone was chatting to Cadpig about how to make herself extra cute tonight for the dance when Jewel arrived.

"You know we need a cupid for tonight." Jewel told the girls.

"What happened to Wizzer? Thought he was doing Cupid tonight?" Asked Two-Tone.

"He caught a cold." Jewel answered. "We need a new cupid for tonight." she told Two-Tone. She thought about it.

"Well the only one who could possibly fit the cupid costume..." Two-Tone eyed Cadpig, Jewel did too. Cadpig gulped

"Now wait a second... I didn't volunteer myself for this!" Cadpig backed away from her sisters.

"Come on Cadpig, your small enough to fit the costume." Two-Tone told Cadpig, the smaller pup sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." Cadpig grumbled

"Awesome!" Jewel wagged

Meanwhile Lucky headed back to the barn to get his valentines gift for Two-Tone, he reached under the hay to find nothing "That's strange..." Lucky said

"Hey Lucky, what's up?" Tripod entered the barn

"My valentine for Two-Tone's missing, I stuck it under here for safe keeping and now it's gone. If Mooch stole it then he's in for a surprise since I signed my name on it." Lucky said with a growl

"I don't think Mooch has it." Tripod told his brother

"If he doesn't then who does?" Lucky asked before he saw his present for Two-Tone in the last hands he'd expect it to be, Dumpling was holding it looking at it and then looks at Lucky giving him a loving look "Aw crud!" Lucky muttered

"How are you going to tell her that wasn't meant for her?" Tripod asked

"Good question." Lucky gulped as Dumpling went over to Lucky

"Aww! Lucky y'all shouldn't have. I always knew ya loved me!" Dumpling told Lucky, the frightened pup backed away from her. "Now don't play hard to get Lucky, if yer shy then I'll be brief. I'll go with ya to the dance tonight, besides my Dad-dy's gonna be chaperone too and your parents too." Dumpling smiled at Lucky.

"Oh man I'm sunk..." Lucky gulped as Dumpling got closer to him.

"Now don't be nervous Lucky, your gonna love it tonight what ah got planned." Dumpling planted a large kiss on Lucky's muzzle. Once Dumpling left Lucky started to gag violently and spat on the floor.

"I gotta get that valentines back from Dumpling and give it to Two-Tone." Lucky said to himself as he coughed unaware Mooch saw the whole thing, he grinned and planned to use it to his advantage and went to the yard sale box where Two-tone was at with Penny and Jewel, the three were busy trying to doll up Rebecca for her date with Patch at the dance tonight.

"Are ye sure about this?" Rebecca asked, she had on a pink bow on her head.

"Relax, Patch will flip over this." Jewel wagged as she put pearls on Rebecca, the smaller pup sighed.

"But why canna I be mahself?" Rebecca asked

"Well, I think it looks good as it is but something seems missing. Hey I know!" Two-Tone dove into the box, moments later she has on a familiar red beret, pearls, and a bracelet.

"Didn't you do that look at the fall ball?" Asked Jewel

"Yeah, hmm maybe I can switch it up a bit." Two-Tone answered

"Well, Ah just wanna be myself around Patch." Rebecca said with a sigh.

"Aw, well I guess so." Jewel helped Rebecca then Two-Tone out of the box.

"So Two-Tone ya considered asking anybody to the dance?" Rebecca asked

"Well there is Lucky but he hasn't asked yet, but I know he will." Two-Tone told Rebecca just as Mooch padded up.

"Well well, three lovely ladies. Though the one I'm interested is you Two-Tone, how about you forget Lucky and come with me to the dance." Mooch told Two-Tone.

"Sorry Mooch, but I'm waiting for Lucky." Two-Tone answered Mooch, her tail wagging.

"I doubt it, word is he's gonna ask Dumpling to the dance." Mooch told Two-Tone with a grin.

"What? Why would he do that?" Two-Tone asked

"Cause he made her a valentines gift too." Mooch lied, course he knew Two-Tone would go check and see Dumpling with the valentines Lucky made.

"Mooch I don't believe you!" Two-Tone stormed off just to see Dumpling in the pig pen admiring the valentines gift. She trembled and went to find Lucky. Lucky meanwhile planned to get his valentines back.

"Okay she's in the pig pen right now, we gotta wait till she's off guard then we snatch it." Lucky told Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot. The three nodded to the plan before they saw Two-Tone go right up to Lucky with a growl

"Lucky, is it true your taking Dumpling to the dance and not me?" Two-Tone asked, she was fighting back anger and tears.

"No! Who told you that?" Lucky asked Two-Tone as he answered her question

"Mooch did, he said you even made her a valentines gift! And Don't lie Lucky cause I saw her with it!" Two-Tone snapped at Lucky

"Mooch? Why that lousy...!" Lucky growled. "Two-Tone I made that valentines for you, Dumpling somehow got her hooves on it and now she has this idea I love her!" Lucky told Two-Tone.

"Well Lucky I know one of you is lying to me and until I know which I'm not going to the dance tonight with anybody." Two-Tone calmly replied as she walked out of the barn.

"But!..." Lucky sighed, he knew he had to right this wrong.

"Man Luck, I knew she was thickheaded but this takes the cake." Rolly said before getting hungry for some cake. "Oh papa I can go for some cheesecake right now." the pudgy pup licked his lips

"Lucky you need to set things straight with Two-Tone before something worse can happen." Cadpig told Lucky.

"Yeah, and the only way to do that is to get Lucky's valentines gift away from Dumpling long enough for Two-Tone to see it's meant for her." Spot also said

"Guys okay, we'll get that valentines, first we need a distraction to keep Mayor Pig's and Dumpling's attention off that valentines, once that's achieved Spot, Cadpig, Rolly, you will grab the valentines and rush it to Hiccup Hole. I'll meet up with you guys later." Lucky told them. They all rushed off.

Soon at the pigpen Lucky walked up. "Uh hi?" Lucky said meekly.

"Well Lucky, how's my little girl's date doing?" Mayor Pig asked as he rose from the mud.

"Well um alright I guess." Lucky replied

"Well lover y'all came to woo me over some more?" Dumpling asked Lucky. Meanwhile Spot, Rolly, and Cadpig snuck over to the pigpen as Lucky kept the two pigs distracted. The valentines was on solid ground.

"Okay Spot we'll push you in, you grab the valentines." Cadpig told Spot

"Why is it always the chicken?" Spot deadpanned as she got pushed into the pigpen, she saw the valentines and grabbed it. "Got it!" she said as she ran back to Cadpig and Rolly, unfortunately Spot slipped and fell in the mud, the valentines sent flying toward Rolly whom caught it, the pups rushed off with Spot following.

"So um see you at the dance tonight?" Lucky asked although deep down he was cursing himself for being so faithless to Two-Tone.

"Sure my snuggle puppy." Dumpling said with a satisfying grin. Lucky took off for Hiccup Hole as fast as he could run.

Meanwhile at Hiccup Hole. Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot had made it to the swimming hole, the three panted exhausted as they did.

"Well guys we did it." Spot said although she was still smarting from slipping in the mud

"Good thing I recovered the fumble Spot." Rolly said with a chuckle

"Let's wait for Lucky to come here, it's quiet now with Lucy having gone south for the winter." Cadpig sat on the bank of the water hole just as Lucky arrived. Lucky approached the others as Rolly handed Lucky the valentines gift for Two-Tone.

"Now comes the hard part, giving it to her and telling her the truth." Lucky said as he looked at the valentines, he headed back to the farm and looked around for Two-Tone. "Where is she?" Lucky wondered. He noticed Two-Tone outside the farmhouse sitting in the yard sale box, good thing she was alone too, Lucky approached her.

"Lucky I told you I wasn't dating you tonight since your dating your girlfriend Dumpling." Two-Tone turned away from Lucky.

"Two-Tone, I am not taking Dumpling to the dance and she's not my girlfriend, heck she isn't even my type!" Lucky said with a sigh. "I know Mooch made you doubt my faith in our love but think about it, would I honestly cheat on you?" Asked Lucky

"Maybe, but then you probably wouldn't. But it seemed convincing to me." Two-Tone answered again looking away from Lucky

"Even if you saw this?" Lucky handed her the valentines. Two-Tone examined it.

"This is the valentines you gave Dumpling, I'm sorry but I don't like hand me downs." Two-Tone told Lucky

"Read the inside." Lucky told Two-Tone. The female pup sighed and decided to read it to make Lucky happy at least. The inside read simply.

'To the most precious thing I have in life, the love I give you. How can I express it when it is so limitless, staring into your beautiful green eyes, your loving smile, your cuteness and your soft paws in mine, my arms around your slender body. Our noses together as we lock lips together, our hearts as one. You are my guiding light and for that I will always cherish our love together. Signed forever yours Lucky'

Two-Tone trembled as she read it, her eyes watery as she did. "It's beautiful..." She said as Lucky went to comfort her.

"It's all about you Two-Tone, never once did I write anything in it about that slob in the mud. Cause your the only girl I could ever love." Lucky wrapped his arms around Two-Tone. She faced him as the tears ran down her face.

"Oh Lucky!" Two-Tone hugged him as she started to cry softly "I'm sorry I doubted you and thought you cheated on me." She said softly

"I know, I should have hid your valentines gift better." Lucky held her close.

"Lucky, I want to go with you to the dance." Two-Tone told Lucky as she licked his cheek. Lucky blushed.

"Sure thing, but Mayor Pig expects me to take Dumpling, worse he's doing chaperone duty. How can we explain this without getting him angry?" Lucky asked

"Good question." Two-Tone answered, she and Lucky thought up a plan for that night. Soon at nightfall the barn was illuminated for the dance, Mayor Pig stood at the door greeting the couples as they entered. Inside the many couples at the dance were busy dancing or hanging out.

"Ah dun't see Lucky or Two-Tone anywhere, wonder what happened?" Rebecca asked Patch

"Dunno, heard Mooch told Two-Tone that Lucky was coming with Dumpling, she's gaga over Lucky." Patch told Rebecca

"Ah can't believe it, how could Lucky be so faithless to Two-Tone?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually I heard Dumpling mistook Lucky's valentines gift for Two-Tone as her own." Cadpig told Rebecca and Patch. Patch noticed Cadpig was dressed as Cupid, Rebecca was confused over it.

"Cadpig, what's with the attire?" Rebecca asked

"I'm playing the role of Cupid." Cadpig said blushing a bit.

"What's a Cupid?" Rebecca asked

"Deity of love." Patch told Rebecca

"Ah see, we never have Valentines day in DeVilville. Though everybody there is happy anyway cause of tha curse." Rebecca said to Patch. Cadpig went over to see if Lucky was coming or not. She blinked as Mooch arrived.

"Hey Cadsy-pie, nice diaper" Mooch laughed

"Aw be quiet Mooch!" Cadpig glared at him "Besides you know the rules, no single guys allowed." Cadpig told Mooch, the mongrel laughed.

"Well Two-Tone's gonna date me tonight seeing as how Luckless is dating the mayor's daughter." Mooch said to Cadpig. "Speaking of Two-Tone seen her yet?" He asked Cadpig.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all." Cadpig told Mooch.

"I find this pretty odd." Penny walked up. She looked back at Tripod whom was getting punch and winked at him.

"Same, hope nothing bad happened." Cadpig said to Penny.

"Ah I bet she's at the yard sale box looking for a last minute touch up, I'll go get her." Mooch walked off toward the yard sale box. Meanwhile Dumpling arrived and looked around for Lucky.

"Cadpig you seen mah date?" Dumpling asked

"If you mean Lucky then no, haven't seen him." Cadpig answered

"Don't worry sweetie, if he stands you up i'll have him kicked off this hear farm." Mayor Pig told Dumpling, Cadpig gulped.

"Um excuse me for a moment" Cadpig excused herself and headed to where Rolly was at, he was in charge of the refreshments. "Rolly, where's Lucky and Two-Tone at?" Cadpig asked him in a quiet sounding tone.

"They were at Hiccup Hole. They should be coming." Rolly told Cadpig unaware in the hayloft was Two-Tone and Lucky, the two watched the party from above.

"Think we should join in?" Two-Tone asked.

"Sure." Lucky headed toward the ladder and climbed down, Two-Tone followed, luckily for them the valentines decorations hid them well, they soon mingled into the party unnoticed.

"Lucky! Where were you at?" Cadpig rushed up to Lucky.

"In the hayloft with Two-Tone, why?" Lucky asked

"Mayor Pig threatened to kick you off the farm if you didn't show up with Dumpling that's why." Cadpig told Lucky.

"Aww man... I had a feeling he'd try that." Lucky said to Cadpig

"Well she's going to learn you love me." Two-Tone told Lucky whom nodded, they decided to head over to where Mayor Pig and Dumpling where at.

"Hey! That's mah valentines! Give it back ya thief!" Dumpling glared at Two-Tone seeing her with the valentines in her paw.

"Sorry but Lucky made it for me." Two-Tone told Dumpling as she held the valentines in her paws

"But Ah thought Lucky loves me?" Dumpling asked.

"Now wait just a minute, Two-Tone how could you steal from my little girl?" Mayor Pig glared at Two-tone.

"One I didn't steal nothing from her, and two she mistakenly thought Lucky was going to give it to her. This valentines gift was meant for me." Two-Tone explained

"Your a liar! Ya only want to steal mah boyfriend from me!" Dumpling snorted as she glared at Two-Tone.

"Two-tone we better go." Lucky said but Two-Tone was glaring at Dumpling right back.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Well I'm not, and Lucky was never your boyfriend to begin with!" Two-Tone growled back

"Oh yeah?" Dumpling snorted as she glared at Two-Tone, the party stopped as all eyes focused on the impending argument

"Lucky I know you intended to stand up my little Dumpling and I should kick you off the hear farm for that." Mayor Pig glared at Lucky

"Sir, all this was a misunderstanding. Dumpling found my valentines gift for Two-Tone and thought it was for her and she got this crazy idea I loved her when the truth is I love Two-Tone." Lucky told Mayor Pig.

"Understandable. I guess I can't kick you off this hear farm if all this was a misunderstanding." Mayor Pig told Lucky.

"I hope Dumpling understands before she hurts Two-Tone." Lucky said worried as Dumpling and Two-tone continued to glare at each other. Lucky walked to the two girls "Dumpling listen, all this was a misunderstanding." Lucky tried to explain

"Yeah and she made it!" Dumpling growled at Two-Tone.

"Well you thought that valentines was for you when it was meant for me!" Two-Tone growled back. Lucky stood between the girls.

"Out of the way Lucky! I'll flatten this boyfriend stealer!" Dumpling snarled

"What? You tried to steal my boyfriend first!" Two-Tone snarled back.

"girls stop!" Lucky yelled. "Dumpling I don't like you! I like Two-Tone and I made the valentines for her and not for you!" Lucky shouted at Dumpling.

"Ya don't... like me?" Dumpling said in shock

"I didn't want to yell Dumpling but I didn't want you to start a fight with Two-Tone. You kept ignoring my words." Lucky told Dumpling.

"But I thought..." Dumpling looked sad. Lucky shook his head.

"Listen, there are other fish in the sea Dumpling, all you got to do is find that somebody." Lucky told her.

"Ah will." Dumpling said as Lucky and Two-Tone returned to the party. Dumpling went off her own way. Lucky and Two-Tone joined in the slow dancing together.

"Lucky, I still loved the valentines you made me." Two-Tone nuzzled Lucky

"I know, I did it all from the heart. But Two-Tone nothing I could show you could match my love for you that I have in my heart." Lucky planted a kiss on Two-Tone's muzzle. Two-Tone blushed as she got kissed, she smiled

"Aww! Lucky I love you too!" Two-Tone returned the kiss with one of her own on Lucky's muzzle, Lucky blushed and wagged his tail, the party continued on till morning, the many happy couples happy to be together.

The End


End file.
